


From The Perspective Of A Fallen Angel

by Ve Ce Wall (DullestStar_theunoriginal)



Series: Enlightened Blasphemy [1]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: A retelling of biblical events from the eyes of a fallen angel, Bible compliant sort of, Fall of Lucifer, Fall of Man, NOT MEANT TO BE RELIGIOUS!, Non-bible compliant sort of, Other, calm your tits atheists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullestStar_theunoriginal/pseuds/Ve%20Ce%20Wall
Summary: A slight retelling of the events from the bible from the perspective of a fallen angel. YES, I've read the bible, the entire bible, so don't @ me. Some things will be changed because this is from the perspective of a "demon" and not from the perspective of man. This will include events from the book of Enoch, so for those of you that don't think it's bible canon or whatever and you want to pick a bone with me... Just don't read it, why would you want to start trouble? It's sad this whole summary has to be a disclaimer, but I'm protecting my own. But anyway, back in my element, and couldn't be anymore happy!
Series: Enlightened Blasphemy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191245





	From The Perspective Of A Fallen Angel

_**It all began with void and all holy creation staring upon the deep.** _

_**The Great One then spoke, power abound, His words becoming what is.** _

_**"Let there be light..."** _

_**With His right hand he made all living things; with His left, the firmament and earth and sea.** _

_**From his voice came the fish, the bird, the creeping thing.** _

_**The Master of creation designing life to bring forth same life and new life alike.** _

_**But from the dust, from the earth; ashes to new.** _

_**Man was made, molded perfectly by the will of the Great One.** _

_**Adam was the first, and all holy creation marveled and beheld man.** _

_**To Adam, the first man, the head of all man, was given the key to the Earth.** _

_**All the animals, all the plants, and thing that could not be perceived by the eye.** _

_**All was named by Adam and was given to him and his kingdom; Eden.** _

_**Bound to the Great One, man flourished.** _

_**Covered by the robes of anointing, man knew eternal life.** _

_**But man was lonely, for he had no helper.** _

_**So from Adam was created Eve; from the creator came man, and so from man came woman.** _

_**Who is man that he be given an inheritance?** _

_**Who is man that he be given a kingdom?** _

_**Who is man that he be called the bride of YHWH?** _

_**Lucifer confronted the Great One as envy spread among all holy creation like a plague.** _

_**But Lucifer dared not challenge his creator, so the challenge was taken to man.** _

_**A serpent, all the intentions of Lucifer, spoke to Eve, Adam's wife, on a branch of the tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil.** _

_**A tree from which no man was to partake of its fruit, lest they know death and die.** _

_**In an effort to prove man was unworthy, Satan, the tempter, tempted Eve.** _

_**Eve partook of the fruit, and it was good.** _

_**So Adam, too, partook of the fruit, and it was good.** _

_**The serpent, Satan, pleased with his work, reported to his master, Lucifer.** _

_**Thus, Lucifer reported to the Most High.** _

_**But the Great One, the Most High, YHWH saw this as an act of war.** _

_**Satan was made to to slither on his belly, Adam and Eve lost their kingdom, and Lucifer and those that followed him were cast from Heaven to Earth.** _

_**With the stroke of a holy sword, Eden was gone; land separated realm from realm.** _


End file.
